Death
"I'm just doing my job." Death is a demonic entity from Hell and the physical incarnation of the concept of death. Similarly to the Grim Reaper in other media, Death takes the souls of the departed to the afterlife. This is Death's day job, which he finds incredibly dull considering he has been working since the dawn of time. Death does have free will of his own, and can kill anyone he wishes to, but he doesn't actually have a touch of death - he is just an incredibly strong Hellish entity, meaning he can ''be - and has been - defeated. Doing so docks his pay for a while, as well as buys time for the victor. Currently, Death is in a super-powered cyborg form known as "Death X Ultimate" after having been hit and banished with a van. This form enhances all of his physical ''and supernatural abilities. The demon is also limited to only taking the souls of creatures bound to our comprehension, and thus has no business with those beyond the cosmos. Death is but a mere hiccup to inter-dimensional entities. Personality Whilst he seems evil, Death is actually extremely friendly. He does not like the way he is perceived by those who know of him, as he is often hated for seemingly taking people's loved ones away. As he has stated in the past, he is "just doing his job", and wishes people would understand this. He is more than willing for a human to sit and have coffee with him as he rarely gets the chance to interact with humans, and demons aren't exactly the most fun creatures to talk to. Death is extremely fond of sports, especially running, snowboarding, ashboarding. He dislikes sports that involve contact, and especially hates tennis, ping-pong and golf, as he is far too strong to keep the ball within the boundaries. He both loves and hates war; he loves war for the amount of people killed, but hates it for the heavy load of paperwork that follows. History Dawn of Time Before time existed (in the infinite void of eternity that dares have no name) in the main timeline, Tim Death had the job of Death. However, this was really pointless because nothing existed and nothing died. Eventually, Death overtook his job once souls began to exist and perish as he would actually do the job. Because of this, Tim would go on an extended holiday that would last during a brief period in eternity known as “Time”, named after Father Time. Wild West The wild wild west was a particular highlight for Death, as Hell was also going under some reform due to political differences in the pit regarding the prohibition of demons leaving Hell. Upon democratic vote, Satan Himself decided to allow demons and devils to leave for the surface world once more but to not try to cause an apocalypse again, as then they'd all be out of a job. During this time, Death was confined to sitting at a ticket booth waiting for souls to wander into the station to get onto the Purgatrain - the afterlife's new idea for Purgatory. This bored Death so much that even he wanted to die. However, once the reformed policy happened, Death was allowed to go back out into the world - and what he saw confused him: humans riding across deserts and shooting each other for seemingly no reason. Death stumbled upon a particular mass-murderer known as Jesse O'Connell, which he stuck around with because of the amount of deaths that Jesse would cause. Death became partial to wearing yellow, which surprisingly worked well on him during this period. However, he started to let himself go and lost muscle definition. The 80's During this period, Death became very fond of humanity - with entertainment in particular. Music, TV and movies found their way in Hell. How? It's not really known how, but according to interviews with devils and demons, "it's magic". Death would often go to nightclubs during this era, and formed his own little nightclub in Hell. It was designed to look like an outdoor skate park, with fake sky and all. He was spotted dancing here often, and tended to dominate the other demons in dance-offs. His dancing at nightclubs would often get cut short when people would overdose on drugs, which confused Death because he thought drugs helped people. Drugs also had no effect on him. The 1940's During the height of World War II, Adolf Hitler successfully summoned Death in order to create a Nazi superweapon that utilised his immense demonic power. He also successfully managed to dissect the demon in order to gain an understanding of the way his internal organs worked and quickly attempted to fuse with him. Death immediately awoke from the experiment but could not kill Hitler, despite it being his time. This is when he realised that Hitler had successfully managed to gain some of Death's power, becoming partially demonic and also homosexual, leaving Hitler to flee to Argentina. As a result, Death had to stitch himself back together, explaining his large scarred torso. He also had his pay docked until the Cold War. Modern Day 2017 In 2017, Death wandered through the backstage area of a live WWE production when he was spotted by Vince McMahon, who took one look at Death and mistook him for one of his many professional wrestlers employed by the WWE. Death was immediately booked for a match on the following night’s live show despite much protest. It is reported that he stated repeatedly, "I AM NOT A WRESTLER; I AM DEATH INCARNATE - I AM HERE TO FINALLY RETURN THE OVERDUE SOUL OF ADOLF HITLER TO ITS RIGHTFUL PLACE IN HELL, WHERE HE SHALL BE REMAIN FOR ALL ETERNITY." McMahon thought this was a promo cut. Death would repeatedly eviscerate Adolf Hitler in a “squash-match” usually lasting around 8 seconds involving a Choke-slam through the ring-post, impaling him. The reason Adolf Hitler refused to die was due to a strange phenomena in which he would attempt to fuse with Death. This meant Death could not be around him for long and thus could not take his soul properly. Eventually, Adolf Hitler got the better of Death and a strange universal rift opened up, causing them to fuse for a brief period. The entire universe was completely annihilated but luckily spacetime fixed itself - however, it left Death in literal pieces in the deserts of Arabia. With no outside help, he had to fix himself with bandage wraps which in spouted rumours of "a mummy running across the deserts at phenomenal speeds shouting curses at Adolf Hitler's name". Death managed to run all the way back across the sea to the WWE. Hell refused to help him because they docked his pay for being defeated and causing the destruction of the universe. Upon Death returning and seeing the brutal murders take place, McMahon was often heard saying “Now that’s good shit!”. Vince was so impressed with Death that he became McMahon’s new favourite and was subsequently booked sporadically throughout every main-roster show and PPV. When WWE launched it’s 3rd main-roster show known as “Thursday Night Throwdown” Death became the star of this new brand, appearing on most episodes of the show and being an enormous draw for crowds. Audiences adored Death for his brutal move-set and willingness to mangle the bodies of his opponents; he was famous for almost never losing a match to anybody and for commonly breaking weaker opponent’s bones. Death’s most common feud was with Walter the Worst, Death had matches against Walter on an almost weekly basis with Walter being everyone’s favourite victim. Many matches involving Death and Walter would result in Walter being repeatedly thrown off the top of the cell in a Hell-in-a-Cell match, with Death launching his 666lbs weight on top of Walter's broken body. 2018 In the events that took-place during 2018, McMahon decided to give Death a new gimmick known as "The Butcher" which proved to be very controversial amongst fans. In his new attire, Death wore a surgical mask and cap along with a full-length blood-stained white apron. This outfit and change in personality was despised and cut short after only a few months due to excessive booing and actual immense hatred by everyone. During this time, many members of the tag team known as "The Suicidal Squad" started to mysteriously disappear. This was because they had somehow dodged Death's List due to bad communication in Hell, so Death claimed them while he had the chance. At some point near the beginning of 2018, Wotsit Man accidentally struck Death with a van, which counted as Death being defeated and sent back to Hell, docking his pay, and Wotsit Man earning the title "Slayer of Death". Towards the end of 2018, Death was found lying in the road by a wrestler known as President Remune. Death was rebuilt with government backing and returned to professional wrestling as a cyborg with a robotic arm. Death no longer had a butcher gimmick and practically reverted to being his old self again only darker, more scarred and even more powerful than before, as well as stealing the Undertaker's teleporting gimmick to boot. 2019 Currently Death still fights for WWE, but has taken a bit of a backseat to let other wrestlers get a chance in the spotlight. Death's Wrestling finishers at this point in time mostly involve choking an opponent into unconsciousness, with his moveset involving boxing hooks or throwing an opponent around the ring. One of his standard moves (but mistaken for being a signature) is the "Very European Uppercut", which he can perform on anybody due to his sheer power. He sometimes chokes the opponent rather than punches them. Trivia * Death is homosexual - his lover is of a similar height, weight and strength as him, except is described as being purple and wielding a powerful gauntlet of sorts. He just doesn't see a need to make that his identity. * Death likes slushies. * Death likes having pets - he owns a small, cute helldog known as Eve, and a horse called Brimstone. * Death once dressed (very poorly) as Wayne the Chicken. He looked nothing like him. For what purpose is unknown. Gallery Category:Supernatural Entities Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:WWE 2K17 Category:WWE 2K19 Category:Wrestlers Category:Demonic Powers